The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for separating condensable harmful substances and solid particles from the process gas or used air particularly from a textile finishing plant such as for example a drier or a coating plant for example in the paper or synthetic plastics industry, wherein wasted air is pre-filtered, cooled and passed through a mechanical final filtering apparatus.